Raising a Toy Generation
by B.LotusFlower
Summary: What if the Original animatronics raised their Toy versions? Warning for violence!
1. Chapter 1 Beginning of Parenthood

**Ch. 1 Beginning of Parenthood**

"I can't believe we are being forced to do this," Bonnie muttered holding a small bundle. Nestled comfortably in the buck's arms was Toy Bonnie fast asleep.

Bonnie frowned, glaring at the newborn.

He wanted so badly to drop it on the ground and walk away, but for some odd reason, the animatronic bunny couldn't do it. Besides his toy version was only a few days old and could not fend for itself.

So, there Bonnie sat just watching the baby animatronic sleep.

"Everything all right, lad?" Bonnie looked up seeing Foxy right in front of him, on his shoulder, napping was a tiny white fox kit.

From what the bunny could tell the kit was indeed a female animatronic.

"Yeah... Foxy it's just…whose bright idea was it to raise our replacements?" Foxy put his hook under his chin.

"I believe it was the captain's idea. Either way, Bonnie these guys are helpless. And who told ye they were our replacements?" The bunny glared at the fox and stood, his toy version still asleep in his arms.

"Think about Foxy, they created a toy version of you, me, Chica and Freddy! If these things are not our replacements, then what are they?" Bonnie stated heaving in frustration.

"I don't know why they are here lad but think of this as an opportunity to be a parent. Think of the tikes as additions. You always bragged about having one of your own."

Bonnie blushed," W-well yeah, but I don't even know what gender mine is!"

Foxy walked closer to the buck inspecting the baby in his arms.

"Bonnie, I can assure you that is definitely a lad unlike me who got a little lass." He said turning to his side allowing his friend to get a good look at the adorable kit.

Bonnie smiled, "What's her name?" Foxy stroked the kit's back as she snuggled more into his shoulder.

"Mangle." The fox muttered as Bonnie gave him a frown.

"What lad, I didn't name her the employees did!" The bunny sighed turning his attention back to his own charge.

"Since you're a toy version of me, your name will be T.B.," he said getting used to the idea of fatherhood. Foxy moved to comment on the baby's name until Golden Freddy appeared in front of them.

"Goldie, what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked as the pair stared at the animatronic. "Freddy summoned me, something about junior is drooling all over his suit?"

Foxy and Bonnie shrugged their shoulders, then they heard Freddy's voice.

"Goldie! Get over here right now and help me with this thing!" the bear yelled stomping on stage in front of the trio, his toy version hovered away from his body.

A river of drool was oozing from the baby bear muzzle and he giggled at the panic look on his father's face at the sight.

Golden Freddy smiled, shaking his head as the bear glided onstage, gently taking T.F. and cradling him in his arms.

"Now that is no way for a father to treat his son, little brother. I am surprised at you!" Freddy crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever!" he stated walking backstage. Golden Freddy looked at Bonnie and Foxy.

"Father of the year, everyone!" he said laughing, before disappearing backstage where Freddy had gone.

"Well, I best get her into bed. Night Bonnie." Foxy whispered, walking back to his cove.

"Night Foxy," Bonnie replied going onstage and setting T.B. inside his crib.


	2. Chapter 2 Bottle Feeding

**Ch. 2 Bottle Feeding **

It was Friday, the pizzeria was closed due to a holiday. The animatronics sat onstage feeding their little ones.

"Whoa lassie, don't drink too fast ye will get the hiccups." Foxy muttered as Mangle looked at her guardian and began suckling the bottle slower.

"That's a good lass." He angled his hook, so it wouldn't touch the kit.

"Oh, how cute!" Chica cooed feeding her own little girl whom she named T.C.

"Guys how were your babies on their first night?" Chica asked.

Bonnie and Foxy remained silent and simply stared at each other, before Foxy decided to speak first.

"Mangle was fine. Only woke up once because her blanket fell from her crib. But to think about it, me Cove's dark. I should get the lass a night light." He said smiling down at the kit.

"Cute, but I agree I have been in your cove after hours. I could barely see a thing even with my night vision! Ok, Bonnie your turn!" she said placing T.C on her shoulder and gently patted the chick's back.

"I don't have that much to say. T. B slept ok, but I'm the one who barely got sleep. I was too busy checking on him in his crib, is that normal?" he asked.

Chica and Foxy smiled at the bunny.

"Of course, it is. You are just a worried parent that's all and we feel your pain. It is not easy with these little guys needing to be watched round the clock." Chica said happily as she heard her chick let out a small burp.

"The lass is right. I am surprised we are doing so well seeing we have no experience raising children, just entertaining them." Foxy uttered taking the empty bottle from Mangle and giving her another one.

"Wow, she's got an appetite." Bonnie commented as Foxy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, this is her third bottle and the lassie is still hungry."

Bonnie looked down at T.B who had fallen asleep after drinking half his bottle.

The buck removed it from the sleeping animatronic and cuddled the baby firmly to his chest.

Chica was nuzzling her beak with T.C as Goldie came out from backstage.

He sat next to Chica and proceeded to bottle feed T.F. All three-animatronics turned to stare at him.

"Goldie where's Freddy? Isn't he supposed to be taking care of T.F?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. To tell you the truth, Freddy is not good with infants. That is why he summoned me last night." The three animatronics were shocked.

"Then, why did Freddy agreed to raise T.F?" Chica asked covering T.C with a pink blanket.

"Because your leader is stubborn and doesn't want to admit that there are some things he can't handle." Goldie uttered smiling down at T.F who was contently suckling his bottle.

"So, where the Captain?" Foxy asked waiting for Goldie's response.

"I tied him to his recliner and forced him to watch Dr. Phil, the subject is parenting."

The animatronics stared at him, fear evident in their eyes.

"Lad, it was nice knowing ya. Really it was an honor." Foxy uttered.

Suddenly, Freddy piled through the curtains causing the babies to start crying. Chica, Bonnie and Foxy sensing danger moved to Pirate's Cove, attempting to soothe the crying babies behind the curtains.

Goldie, on the other hand, stayed where he was onstage facing his brother, whose eyes were dark and deadly.

"How dare you! You know I hate Dr. Phil!" Goldie sighed, bouncing T.F in his arms.

"It was either that, Oprah or the View. You choose." Goldie muttered giving the bear a bored expression.

Freddy growled, charging toward his brother until a loud cry made him stop.

"Oh, little one! See what you did Freddy that temper of yours needs to be tamed. There, there did your Daddy scare you? I'm so sorry!" Goldie whispered gently rubbing the baby bear's back.

"Don't worry junior. He will make it up to you!" Goldie said.

Before Freddy could protest, Goldie shoved T.F into Freddy's arms and pressed his brother's noise causing the baby to giggle.

Freddy frowned as Goldie put a full baby bottle in his hand.

"Here, take some responsibility for once. I'll be right back." Goldie said lifting himself off the ground.

Freddy panicked.

"Where are you going?" Goldie levitated in front of him, holding a list of items.

"To get supplies. Mangle needs a night light, T.B needs diapers. T.F needs more formula and finally T.C needs new toys. Along with that they need a play pen." He stated before disappearing.

Freddy grumbled as he sat down to feed T.F, the others watching him in fear.

"I'm going to the kitchen. I'll see you guys later." Chica said fast walking pass the angry bear leader.

Bonnie looked at Foxy.

"Can we stay here? I don't think it's safe." Bonnie whispered as Foxy consented and they both closed the curtain to Pirate's Cove.


	3. Chapter 3 Bonding: Foxy

**Ch. 3 Bonding: Foxy**

"Alright lass that's enough, time for bed." Foxy said he was looking down at Mangle who was on the floor playing with a stuffed animal.

She frowned shaking her head.

"Don't be like that lassie ye know it is past your bedtime." He said attempting to gather the kit from the floor, but Mangle quickly crawled to the huge pirate ship in the cove.

Foxy sighed running over to try and catch her.

"Mangle, sweetie not tonight!" He yelled searching everywhere for the kit.

Until he found her in the crow's nest, an eye patch attached to her ear and a small toy sword in hand.

Mangle stuck her tongue out at Foxy, while she maneuvered her sword daring the Captain to come and get her.

He frowned, then smirked.

The girl was trying to undermine his authority by acting like a pirate.

" You be playing with dangerous waters lass. I'm captain around here and no tiny sword can defy me!"

Mangle giggled.

"Arrg!" she uttered making Foxy the proudest father in the world.

"Ye said your first word. Good job lassie! Now come down to papa or does he have to come to get ya." Foxy stated.

Mangle began crawling out of the nest and using her claws slid down the mass onto the deck.

She dropped the sword and held out her arms.

"Pa!" Mangle said as Foxy placed the kit in his arms and kissed her nose, smiling.

"That's me girl!"

**Please Review and feel free to read my other stories on my profile! **


	4. Chapter 4 Bonding: Bonnie

**Ch. 4 Bonding: Bonnie**

Bonnie groaned, tightening his grip on his ears as the animatronic stood near a crib that held a sobbing and wailing T.B.

The bunny looked at the clock, it was two a.m. and he knew everyone and their babies were asleep.

But they wouldn't be for long if he didn't find a way to stop his son from crying.

Bonnie reached down in the crib placing his finger near T.B who quickly grabbed and began suckling on it. For a moment, the baby enjoyed his father's finger, but quickly lost interest and spit it out continuing to cry.

Bonnie panicked and hurried to the babies 'playpen.

"Where is, where is it! Ah, finally!" The bunny cheered grabbing a stuffed Bonnie doll and giving it to T.B.

The baby's green eyes stared blankly at the stuffed toy before he threw it out of the crib. His cries returning worst then before.

At this point, Bonnie was getting a headache and running out of ideas.

The bunny shivered when he heard a familiar voice yelled from backstage.

"Bonnie silence that runt or so help I will come out there!" Freddy screamed causing him to flinch.

Out of all the animatronics, Freddy was the strongest and secretly the most violent when his temper reached its peak.

Sure Bonnie being his right-hand man was strong, but Freddy at any time could tear him apart and this was one of those moments where Bonnie's life was at risk. Thinking quickly, Bonnie moved the crib into the security guard's office.

There was no one around since Mike got himself fired again but now was not the time to be thinking about that. Bonnie gently gathered T.B in his arms, but this only made the baby cry harder.

"Huh, poor guy I know your upset. Do you know what helps me? Playing my guitar." Realizing what he had said Bonnie smiled.

That was why T.B was upset.

Similar to Bonnie, T.B is programmed to be musically inclined and since he is too young to pick up an instrument it was up to his older counterpart to provide the music. Bonnie went to the storage room, grabbed the guitar and ran back into the office where he began strumming a few cords of lullaby the bunny had heard one of the mothers in their pizzeria sing to her child.

The soothing melody calmed T.B down, his cries subsided and the baby fell asleep.

Relieved the bunny set his guitar on the desk, shut the doors and positioned himself comfortably in the rolling chair.

Bonnie took one look at the crib before shutting his own eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 Bonding: Chica

**Ch. 5 Bonding: Chica**

"Ok, my baby do you know what time it is?" Chica said as she placed T.C in her feeding chair.

The chick only stared at her mother in confusion as the older chicken smiled.

"Yes, that's right time for mommy to teach you how to make pizza!" Chica said, skipping behind the counter, the ingredients right in front of her.

"Pizza is mommy's favorite dish," Chica stated grabbing a rolling pin and sliding it over the dough.

T.C stared intently watching her mother, memorizing every detail.

"Now let's have you try!" Chica gently placed T.C on the counter next to her and gave the toddler some dough.

The chick only stared before poking the lump of dough and giggling.

"Oh, how adorable!" Chica whispered tossing the dough in the air, by mistake, it landed all over her head.

She tried taking the dough off but only managed to make herself more stuck.

"Uh, help anyone?" Chica asked as Bonnie and Foxy came to her rescue.

"Hold on Chica," Bonnie said unamused, he was use to situations like this happening to the chicken.

Foxy gently held Chica to keep her from panicking as Bonnie removed the dough allowing her to see.

She rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Uh, thanks guys!" she said turning to her baby.

"Sorry, sweetie mommy usually is not that clumsy!" Chica said as the animatronics rolled their eyes.

"On the contrary, lass you're always in these situations," Foxy replied.

The chicken huffed, scooting next to her little one when she realized T.C had molded the pizza dough her mother had given her into a cupcake.

It was perfectly scalped and had a hole on the top, Chica looked inside seeing that there was pizza sauce.

"Wow, did the little lass do that?" Foxy asked as him and Bonnie stared at the new creation.

"Yes, she did!" Chica said in excitement, she gathered T.C in her arms and kissed her cheek.

"Well, it looks really good!" Bonnie said attempting to take the cupcake made of pizza, but his hand was slapped away by Chica.

"Sorry, Bonnie but that solely belongs to T.C, until she has perfected her skills in making the pizza cupcake. You may not have one."

Bonnie frowned his ears dropping.

"But that could take years!" he said as the chicken smiled.

"Well, Bonnie it's time to practice patience."

**Sorry, it's been so long I got more story ideas so yeah, kinda get where I am going but still continuing to finish this.**


	6. Chapter 6 Bonding: Freddy, Goldie?

**Ch. 6 Bonding: Freddy, Goldie? **

Freddy snuggled comfortably under the sheets of his bed, a soft moan left his lips as he dreamed.

Nothing could ruin his sleep until a certain baby animatronic started crying in the crib a few meters away.

Freddy frowned, opening one eye and shutting it in relief when he saw Goldie already standing beside the crib.

"Good, Goldie can handle the cub." He whispered slipping back into sleep.

Only to awaken seconds later upon hearing loud mechanical footsteps moving rapidly on the tiled floor of his bedroom.

Freddy rubbed his eyes and stared across the room at Goldie.

His hands were above his head in a ballet position as the bear twirled and clumsily leaped into the air like a deer.

T.F stood in his crib watching his uncle's display in awe while his father looked at his brother in embarrassment.

Between the two, Goldie was the oldest, even so, he chose to act like an overgrown child. Opposite of Freddy. who was more serious despite the fact that he was a children's entertainer.

But there were moments when Goldie had some maturity, this was not one of those times.

Freddy sat up from his bed and rubbed his head, the noise from Goldie's dancing feet were giving him a headache.

He needed to stop the idiot before he made another hole in the floor, drove him insane (too late.) or woke up the rest of the animatronics.

The leader's eyes widened immediately, the last thing he wanted was the band to come in and see this train wreck of a dance. Freddy had remembered Goldie buying them all cameras to capture their kids' first steps.

If he recalled correctly none of them had used their cameras yet!

Freddy ran over to Goldie, grabbing him in a tight hold in which he was attempting to escape.

"Stop! Freddy, I have to keep dancing or else-." Before the bear could finish T.F let out a loud cry. Freddy's ears drooped down as Goldie frowned putting his hands on his hips.

"I was trying to keep Jr. entertained so that he doesn't cry. Now thanks to you, **Oh fearless leader,** everyone's going to wake up!" he yelled spiking Freddy's anger.

" What do you want me to do? It's not like I can play some music!" the bear shouted as a wide grin formed upon Goldie's muzzle.

"Play it." The golden animatronic whispered Freddy shook his head violently.

He only played the march before he attacked his victims, it was not supposed to be used as a soothing remedy but to strike fear into the hearts of the guards.

"Do it Fred, or I will do this repeatedly." Goldie positioned his paw above his brother's nose.

Freddy's eyes changed from blue to black as he growled menacingly.

"Don't you dare try or I will rip you apart!"

Goldie merely yawned.

"Look I want to get some sleep and so do you. The only way to do that is to calm the next leader of this pizzeria." Freddy glanced at the crib where his son continued to cry and bang his small paws against his pillow.

Feeling sympathy for the cub, Freddy closed his eyes allowing his march to play slowing the track so the baby could clearly hear every note.

The melody began making the baby's eyes close as his father walked over to the crib placing a blanket over him.

He gazed at the crib for a few minutes, his paw rubbing his son's back.

Goldie giggled.

"Someone finally loves being a father!" he stated using his camera to take a picture of the moment.

"I think I will send this to the others." Freddy moved from the baby growling.

"Give me that camera now!" Goldie giggled again and began levitating as he ran on the air away from his fuming brother who chased after him.


	7. Chapter 7 Mike the Babysitter

**Ch. 7 Mike the Babysitter**

It was quiet in the pizzeria too much so for the security guard's liking as he scanned the cameras. All animatronics were so far on stage and every space in the pizzeria was spotless.

The only unusual thing Mike noticed was an empty baby bottle located at the bottom of the stage.

"That is strange." He whispered before the lights flickered, instead of Bonnie leaving the stage it was Freddy who disappeared.

"What he is not supposed to leave first!" Mike nearly screamed looking through the cameras and down the hall not seeing the bear anywhere. He flipped from the kitchen camera to the backstage camera.

The screen was black, but Freddy's dark chuckle could be heard along with some other sounds.

"He's backstage? Ok." Mike said breathing evenly.

He switched the camera back to the main stage only to find Bonnie and Chica gone along with the empty baby bottle that had been on the floor. Mike checked the backstage camera and heard them.

Freddy was still back there as well his laugh still prominent.

"Did they go backstage too? Is there a party going on back there that I wasn't invited too? And last time I checked the kitchen camera is the only one that is supposed to be dark!" he yelled checking Pirate's Cove the curtain was open fully, but Foxy was not there.

"Let me guess," Mike said unfazed and switched the camera. Foxy's laughing and loud banter could be heard backstage. Then Mike heard a few words being said in the mix of the noise.

" Its Me."

Mike frowned.

"Golden Freddy's back there as well what… it is officially a party and I wasn't invited. Fine there lost, I'm a party animal!" Mike shouted shutting both doors with a pout.

He continued checking the cameras but was interrupted when an animatronics' hand lifted the left door open.

"Hello, Michael." The man turned knowing that voice too well.

"Freddy, I told you its Mike." The bear growled, balling his fists causing the guy to flinch.

"But Michael's good, I like Michael!" he said as Bonnie lifted the door to his right.

"So…um why are you here?" The man asked as Freddy eyed him.

"The gang and I are going out tonight. And we need a babysitter."

Mike stared at the bear confused as Chica, Foxy and Goldie entered the office.

Chica held T.C and T.B, Foxy had Mangle and finally, Goldie was cuddling T.F. Mike's eyes widened.

"Those are the new animatronics! Why do you have them?" he asked.

"We were asked to raise them as our own!" Chica said happily nuzzling her chick.

Mike sighed.

"It is bad enough I have to watch you five, now you want me to look after your kids. And last time I checked you can't leave the pizzeria!" The animatronics laughed.

"Of course, we can. We've snuck out here more times than we can count, several under your watch." Bonnie stated causing Mike to gasp.

They had been sneaking out and he didn't know about it.

"Wait, if you snuck out who was trying to get into my office? Mike asked Goldie decided to answer.

"Mike we were created from a factory, there are dozens of us! Call them clones or copies if you will."

Mike face-palmed.

"Do you mean to tell me I've been dealing with clones?" The animatronics nodded.

"Don't worry lad you'll only be dealing with the kids tonight," Foxy added as him, Chica and Golden placed the toddlers on the ground.

"Who said I was babysitting?" Mike asked until he was slammed against the wall by Freddy.

"Or you could be stuffed into Goldie your choice." He chuckled darkly.

"Fine, I'll do it." The bear let go of him and the animatronics minus Freddy left the room.

"Have fun and if any of them are hurt or missing when we get back." He said eyes dark.

" You will pay," Freddy stated before joining the others as they walked out of the pizzeria.

Mike gulped as he looked down at the animatronic toddlers who just stared at the man. Suddenly their stomachs began to growl.

"Are you guys hungry?" he asked as they nodded.

Mike went to the main room, the animatronics following him until a cry was heard. He turned seeing Mangle holding her knee and glaring at T.B.

Mike rushed over asking the kit what happened.

"B tripped me!" she yelled.

" Did not!" the bunny replied his green eyes narrowing at Mangle.

Mike shivered in fear, ironic the only one who could scare him that much was Freddy and this was Bonnie's kid.

He pushed away the feeling and carried Mangle to a table where the rest took a seat while Mike went to search for some pizza.

Outside on top of the table, T. F was playing with a tiny keyboard, T.C was reading a dictionary, Mangle was hugging her stuffy of Foxy and T.B was pounding a drum with his hands.

In the kitchen, Mike tossed three large deep dishes in the oven unsure of how much the toddlers could eat since their parents mainly Chica normally ate more than that.

"Good now back to the kids, I need to keep them entertained until the food's done." The security guard muttered as he watched the offspring of the animatronics.

From watching them, Mike could tell that these guys would be different from their parents. After all, Bonnie's kid was scarier than Freddy's, Chica's was reading a dictionary instead of volunteering to help him cook like her mother would have done. And Mangle seemed as sweet as candy, unlike Foxy who was tough as nails when he wanted to be.

Mike looked over at T.F who was too busy pounding on his keyboard to notice the others. He had musical talent like Freddy but didn't have the scare appeal.

As long as the man worked here, just by looking at Freddy scared the pants off him. But with his son he felt absolutely nothing, Mike wondered what would happen if Freddy and Goldie found out.

Goldie would understand, Freddy on the other hand he knew would throw a fit.

After all, the bear animatronics were naturally the leaders of Fazbear's not because the pizzeria was named for them, but for their expertise in scaring.

Mike felt a hint of sorrow for Jr. who knows what the future held if those genes didn't kick in.

"Alright how about we play a game huh?" Mike said gaining the toddlers' attention.

" Sure." They said in unison.

"Ok, what game?" he asked as the toddler's looked at each other.

"How about suit-stuffer!" Chica shouted happily as her companions agreed in unison.

Mike gulped.

"Let's play a different game than that beside your Uncle Goldie went with your parents." He added causing them to whimper in sadness.

"Hide and Seek then?" T.B asked green eyes bearing into Mike." That sounds good! I'll seek you all hide."

Mike went to count in the kitchen as all the animatronics sneaked into the office. T.C shut the doors, while T.B addressed everyone.

"Ok, our parents won't be back for a while so we can't let the babysitter find us." He said as Mangle raised her hand.

"How do we make sure, we aren't found?" she said as T.B smiled sinisterly.

" Pops taught me a new trick where I can blend into the dark. He said we all have the ability to do so as newer models." T.B walked underneath the desk and quickly blended in the dark then taught the others before they scattered finding their hiding spots, by then Mike had finished counting.

The security guard grabbed a flashlight from his pocket, from experience he knew how well these animatronics could hide based on the fact he had consistently deal with their parents especially Freddy. Mike shined the flashlight in every crack and corner not finding any of the toddlers.

As minutes turned to hours, He began to panic Freddy words ringed in his ears. If any of the animatronics' babies were injured or missing Mike was screwed and behold the security guard couldn't find any of them.

He was already at the end of the hall hyperventilating from searching known room in the pizzeria including backstage where Mike knew the toddlers were kept." Keep it together! You still find them, you have enough time!" He muttered before Mike heard the front door click open and the laughter of the animatronics flooded the building.

"That was so much fun too bad the restaurant didn't have pizza," Chica said as Bonnie rolled his eyes.

"You did have pizza at the place, Chica, they just called it flatbread instead of saying pizza." The animatronic paused for a moment before slapping my head against her suit.

"Oh, where is my head is thanks, Bonnie!" Goldie laughed while Foxy grumbled." Captain next time can I pick the place? It was ok, but not really me style." Goldie patted the pirate's back.

"You're just upset it didn't have an ocean view. Don't worry next time I will locate a restaurant that does." Foxy smiled liking the idea.

"Ok enough, I want to go and cuddle my precious chick!" Chica said darting to the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's past the lassie's bedtime," Foxy said searching along with Bonnie for the kids.

"And Jr. can't sleep without at least one-midnight snack. He's just like a certain bear over here." Goldie uttered pointing to Freddy who only growled in response. He stepped inside blood boiling when the kids or security guard weren't in view.

"Michael!" Freddy roared as the human appeared behind a corner walking cautiously toward the animatronic bear who was huddled in front of the others who had worried looks on their faces.

"H-Hey, F-Freddy." The bear crossed his arms and took a step toward Mike.

"Where are the kids?" he said voice low.

The security guard smiled wide, his palms growing sweaty as all the animatronics eyes grew dark. Suddenly Foxy and Bonnie pinned Mike against the wall.

"One last time Mike where are our kids?!" Freddy yelled until some giggles were heard from the kitchen.

Everyone's head moved there as Chica ran in and came out with the kids.

In her arms, laid T.C who was sound asleep a thumb in her mouth.

T.B and Mangle ran to their Dads who immediately let go of the security guard.

Goldie transported next to Jr. and gathered him in his arms.

"We had so much fun, Uncle Mike let us play hide and seek!" T.F said looking directly at Freddy when he did.

Freddy sighed and tickled the cub under his chin causing him to giggle.

He let go of Mike and patted his shoulder.

"Good job security guard. Since you could handle the tots, let's see if you can handle them and the clones next time." Freddy chuckled before taking his son from Goldie and walking backstage.

**It's very long, I know so sorry. And good news no more work, but college is coming soon. Promise to update more before then.**


	8. Chapter 8 Grown Up, Oh no!

** For all who do not know my birthday passed and now I'm 20. Also to add the kids are adults. I know too soon, but it's not over not by a long shot there are plenty of adventures to be had and drama arises. Also to see their personalities just go to my Fanfiction profile under the story title.**

**Lastly, I recently received a guest review stating that they thought my concept of each animatronic raising their counterpart as weird and asking when Mari and Balloon Boy are coming. To this guest I have to say is it is not weird, saying this states that you dislike the idea. **

**Furthermore, yes the animatronics are raising their counterparts, but not alone. If you notice most of the time they are raising the Toys as a group. It goes with the expression:" It takes a village to raise the kids."**

**Examples: Goldie helping Freddy, Bonnie staying in the cove with Foxy so they could care for the kids since they were trapped there for a while. (Chica was able to get away doesn't mean Bonnie would have been lucky.) **

**Also, in conclusion, be patient. I was saving Mari and B.B for when the four Toys became adults. I apologize, but I felt this needed to be addressed. Thank you and enjoy the chapter! **

**Ch. 8 Grown Up Oh No!**

Time had passed, months with the Toys soon transcended into years. The animatronics could hardly believe that their kids were now young adults. Naturally, the animatronics assumed that since the Toys were the next generation they would be exactly like them. Boy, were all of them wrong.

**This Morning…**

It was early, light just peered into the pizzeria waking the sleeping animatronics. Freddy groaned, he walked to the kitchen closet putting some oil in a mug. The bear yawned, he was definitely not a morning person.

"Morning brother." Freddy looked at the corner where Goldie sat with a smile on his face, the bear saw in his hands was a small bundle.

The golden bear bounced it lightly before putting a baby bottle in the bundle's mouth.

"Factory gave you one now?" he asked curiously.

"Yep, he's built just like the others. His design took a little longer to complete. But it was worth the wait, now I'm experiencing fatherhood for myself!" Goldie uttered kissing the bundle's forehead.

Freddy moved forward gazing down at the animatronic unfazed.

"What's his name?"

Goldie smiled.

"Balloon Boy, but I call him B.B for short. Tell Jr. He's finally got a little cousin!" Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Tell him yourself...hm...are you sure he's animatronic looks human."

Goldie glared at his brother.

"He's an animatronic they just designed him to be more kid friendly the reason he's a humanoid!" With that Goldie disappeared before Freddy went to open the door only to have it slammed in his face.

"Good morning all what a beautiful day!" Toy Freddie shouted happily before looking behind the door.

His ears pinning against his head, the smile remaining on his face.

"Oh, morning Dad and again I'm so sorry about the door." Freddy rubbed his head and frowned.

"The twelfth time you've done that Jr." he muttered before moving aside and walking out the door.

"You're lucky I don't have a dent."

Freddy sat on the stage sipping his drink, Goldie had reappeared in the kitchen and was showing B.B to Jr. who was cooing wildly at the infant.

"At least I can get some peace and quiet." The bear animatronic said closing his eyes when a loud strum on a guitar caught his attention.

Behind him was T.B or Bon Bon as he preferred to be called. The bunny was wearing a pair of headphones and a leather jacket as he relentlessly played on, bobbing his head with the beat of his electric.

Freddy grabbed his ears, cringing as Bonnie came out with a sigh taking the guitar from his son.

"What's the deal, Pops?" Bon asked. Bonnie only smiled, a proud look on his face as the older animatronic rubbed his son's ears ignoring the annoyed gaze on Bon's face.

"It's too early my little prodigy," Bonnie stated as the young bunny stomped backstage, the electric dragging behind him.

Bonnie walked toward Freddy and sat next to him.

"Sorry, he's obsessed with being a rocker, It's strange I never went through that phase. Sometimes I don't know how to deal with it." Freddy patted his shoulder taking another sip of his mug as another wave of loud music filled the pizzeria.

Bonnie looked behind them seeing that the noise, this time was not Bon.

It was coming from Pirate's Cove, The bunny and bear were going to go check, but they received their answer when Mangle came out dancing to a Backstreet Boys song. Unaware of their stares, she danced to her heart's content as Foxy emerged from the Cove chuckling to himself.

Truthfully, Foxy hated her tastes in music but loved when Mangle danced. In his opinion, it made her stand out more and outline her sweet personality. The fox danced until the music was cut off.

"You know some of us are trying to read and gain much-needed knowledge before the place opens." Toy Chica said in her hands was a science, math and history book. She took a seat on stage next to her Uncle Bonnie and proceeded to fill her brain.

Chica emerged from backstage with a cookbook." Sweetie want to help mama make breakfast?" The chicken ignored her and turned a page in her book.

"I would love to help you, Aunt Chica!" Toy Freddie said from inside the kitchen, he already had a kiss the cook apron on.

Freddy face-palmed.

" Where did I go wrong?" the bear said not noticing Toy Chica had taken his mug and had retreated to the office for some much needed alone time. Mangle decided to go backstage to talk with Bon as Foxy joined Bonnie and a pissed Freddy on stage.

They sighed in unison then looked at each other." Anyone for donuts?" Bonnie suggested. Freddy glanced at the clock." We have time and Chica can handle the kids. And if I stay here any longer I'll short circuit." Foxy nodded in agreement as all three animatronics ran out of the door as Mike pulled into the parking lot.

"Hey, lad need to borrow your car," Foxy said before Mike could protest.

The security guard was pushed out of the front seat where Bonnie now sat. Freddy was in the passenger seat while Foxy reclined in the back. Mike dusted his knees he stood, handing Bonnie the keys.

"Don't get one scratch on my ride alright." He said the animatronics nodded as they left, leaving Mike to stand there. He looked to the pizzeria and opened the door." Just another day in paradise." He muttered beelining for his office, only to find an unwanted guest sitting in his rolling chair.

"Toy Chica get out of my office now!"

**Please Review it's not over there is more. **


	9. Chapter 9 Jr's Secret

**Ch. 9 Jr.'s Secret **

"Hey buddy, can you take this order to table five?" Jr. asked handing Bon a large tray of cheese pizza.

" Why don't you do it? Every time I go near the kids they keep thinking I'm a girl!" Bon shouted wanting to punch Freddie when a smile appeared on his face.

" Look at it this way the pizzeria closes in twenty minutes, so wait a little longer. Plus I can't cook and take orders at the same time." He said grabbing his mittens to take the rest of the pizzas from the oven.

Bon walked slowly to the table, glancing at the stage where his father stood strumming his guitar.

He wondered how his father was so patient, these kids were animals! Now he knew why Freddy was so angry all the time but thanked his lucky stars that Jr. didn't end up like his father since Goldie was the one who mainly raised him. As Bon approached the table, he switched to the manufacturer programming. Soon his frown twisted into a smile and his voice became abnormally silly sounding.

"Hey, kiddies here's your pizza!" Bon said setting the tray down and inwardly vomiting at how his voice sounded at that moment.

" Enjoy your time at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and come back soon!" He skipped away into the kitchen shutting off his program.

"I hate my life." He muttered as Bonnie entered the kitchen.

" Good work, I'm so proud and you didn't pick a fight with the kids this time." The purple animatronic said gathering the blue bunny into his arms. Freddie awed at the affection while Bon tried wiggling out of his father's grip.

Silently the bear was wishing his relationship with Freddy was like theirs.

He pushed the thought away, watching the last of the people leave the pizzeria. Mike quickly shut the door wiping his forehead in relief. The animatronics came out into the main room, happy for some privacy from the viewing public.

Freddy took center stage to address everyone.

" Nice work another eventful day. Now we can roam finally." The large bear said retreating backstage, not noticing Jr. following him.

"Um, Dad?" Freddy reversed moving to his son.

"Yes Jr. what is it?" Freddy said his voice was low, but no temper was present.

"Since the pizzeria's closed, we can do some bonding you know. Playing a game or you can give me some more singing lessons. I enjoy those." The young bear said smiling at the prospect, Jr. had been close to Uncle Goldie and personally, he wanted to be closer to his father.

Freddy sighed, placing a hand on Jr.'s shoulder.

"Later son I'm exhausted maybe some other-." Before the bear could finish an abnormal presence surrounded the pizzeria. It was strong and sent shivers down both animatronics spines. Freddy's eyes changed to black and he pushed his son behind him into the shadows.

"Stay here." He warned cautiously walking onstage, not surprised to see that his comrades had sensed the presence as well.

Their eyes like his were black, looking in different directions for the presence.

Freddy gazed into the kitchen seeing Toy Bonnie, Chica and Mangle inside huddled together.

"Backstage immediately!" He bellowed watching them run in that direction.

Goldie appeared alert, a growl coming from his throat.

He was a father and needed to protect his son who was safely backstage huddled in Jr.'s arms.

" Freddy, do you know this feeling? "Goldie asked. Freddy narrowed his eyes.

" It feels familiar." Suddenly a presence appeared, the creature was animatronic only his resemblance was more of a stringless puppet.

A smiling mask hid his face from view." Is this really how you treat the guy who gave you all life? Honestly, I was expecting a party or homecoming celebration! But no I get threatening stares, well it's sweet, but I still desire some gifts afterward!"

The animatronics eyes changed back to their original color all of them frowned.

" Marionette! Lad you put us on high alert, we though an evil presence had entered the pizzeria." Foxy said rubbing his ears which were ringing

"Well, pirate, you weren't wrong. I just came to see how the next generation's coming, it was my intervening that landed you all the parenting jobs, gave them life and established the rules of the pizzeria." Mari stated proudly pulling a chair as Mike came out of the office.

"He,y guys is everything okay I saw you all go on alert-." Mike stopped when he saw Mari, his dark fingertips waving at the security guard.

" Greetings Michael, still not fired or stuffed in a suit yet." He frowned stomping to his office.

" Let me know when it's finally gone," Mike yelled as Mari glared in his direction before the Toys walked from backstage, each going to their parents. Mari eyed Goldie's son B.B who reached for his father who happily cuddled the baby near his head, purring in contentment.

"Such a good father you are Goldie, great job!" Mari complimented, moving to Bonnie's son.

"Quite the rebel, but a gifted scarier nonetheless." He said going to Mangle.

"A sweetheart you are and a lover of children as well as music. Remind me to give you roles during the day." The puppet added with a smile. Mari glided to Toy Chica.

" Intelligent, we need someone like you in our ranks, night guards try to outsmart us all the time." He padded her head to the chicken's annoyance and moved to Jr. who was a bit cautious about the puppet.

" And here I thought Jr. would be just like Freddy! Such spirit and love of life. I am shocked Freddy raised such a sweet boy."

"Actually Uncle Goldie helped since Dad really had no experience in raising children," Freddie said stepping back when Mari began laughing at Freddy.

" I can believe it Mr. Grumpy needing help with the baby and he's the one who asked to raise you guys. Oh, sweet irony!" The bear growled causing Mari to jump away in fear.

"Alright, I'll stop the teasing. I'm almost done anyway so be patient!" the puppet shouted silencing the impatient animatronic. Mari began addressing the Toys." You are probably already aware of the rules of the pizzeria and no not the ones posted on the wall. Those are the rules for the humans to follow, especially that don't touch Freddy rule."

He said snickering for a few moments then regaining his composure.

" Rule one: Animatronics are to stay in the building at all times during the night since we are more active. On occasion during the day, some of us may be active, but must only use the programming given by the manufacturers to greet the children. Rule two: If children under fifteen are in the pizzeria during the night, do not stuff them. Otherwise, stuff anyone you please except Michael no matter how much I desire him to become one of us."

Upon hearing this Mike ran out of the pizzeria." I'll never be one of your minions' puppet!"

The Toys watched him drive away, they gave Mari worried looks.

" Don't fret the boy will be back before his shift starts. Rule three: Do not harm or intend to kill another animatronic, that honor belongs to me or Freddy to handle. And lastly the most important rule children." He levitated off the ground locking eyes with each of the Toys.

" Do not participate in a romantic relationship with a human, I say this because it is forbidden and never ends well….for the human." The grin on his mask widened, frightening the Toys. The puppet glided towards Freddy and the gang.

" I will be back in a month just in time for their ceremony. Adieu!" With that Mari disappeared leaving some very irritated animatronics.

"Do we have to do what he says?" Mangle asked shivering a bit.

" We have to sweetie, he brought us all to life. No matter how annoying he is, his rules keep us safe." Chica answered walking backstage to rest.

"Hey Bon, want to rig the office with traps before Mike comes back?" Toy Chica whispered a spark of mischief in her blue eyes.

The bunny nodded, a dark smile on his face as the pair ran down the hall.

" Just be careful!" Bonnie said joining Chica backstage. Foxy decided to check the hall to make sure Mari was truly gone, Mangle tagged along a little hesitate.

Goldie disappeared claiming B.B needed a nap when really he knew something was bothering Jr. and the young bear noticed he had been unusually quiet when Mari mentioned the last rule. He was hiding something, whatever it was he prayed Freddy wouldn't find out. Once the others were gone, it was just Jr. and Freddy.

" Dad, what is this ceremony the puppet was talking about?" Freddy groaned," The ceremony is the test to see how scary an animatronic is. This determines the leader of the pizzeria as well, obviously, with me being a leader I won top scarier."

Freddy placed a hand on Jr.'s shoulder a rare smile on his face." I know you'll do the Fazbear name proud." Jr. smiled nervously before Freddy departed.

The bear went to the storage room, closing the door in panic.

How would he tell his father, that his son who was to take on the legacy as the next Fazbear leader was not scarier?" Freddie grabbed a bag and began breathing into it, the bear had to remain claim.

Tonight was very special, he couldn't let his father's news get to him.

**That Night….**

Freddie was in the bathroom, straightening his bow tie and his hat. He reached on the sink for Mike's toothbrush, the bear had found in the office. His teeth shining as the bear looked at himself in the mirror.

"Perfect!" Jr. strolled out of the bathroom looking around to make sure no one was watching him. He walked to Pirate Cove where Foxy and Mangle waited.

"Is she here?" the bear asked." Yeah lad, you don't have to worry about tonight. We cut Mike a break, so he has taken Bonnie, Chic, and Freddie out to thank them. Bon's in the office playing guitar and Chica's already asleep.

Freddie felt some relief and thanked the pair before going inside the cove.

It was huge, with a pirate ship and plenty of space including another room where Freddie knew Mangle's room resided.

"You're late." A playful voice whispered as a beautiful young woman came from behind the ship.

She wore a thin red wine dress that complimented her mocha-colored skin and striking violet eyes. Jr. felt his circuits heat a bit before approaching the beauty with a rose.

"Happy Anniversary Juliet, my one and only." The animatronic said grabbing the girl and kissing her hard against his lips.

"My teddy Freddie." She whispered leading him towards the ship where a candlelit dinner waited.

"You know my friends are afraid of this place," Juliet stated as her boyfriend arched his brow with a playful smile.

"Oh really are you?" he asked not expecting the girl to turn into his arms." No, because I have a reason not to." The young woman kissed him, seeing the sadness in his eyes.

" Freddie is something wrong?"

"No e-everything's fine." Juliet frowned.

"You stuttered, sit." She motioned for him to sit on the ship's deck beside her.

"Alright, our main leader came today and gave us the pizzeria rules, not the ones on the wall. Apparently, those are for the guests, we have another set of rules and one of them says I can't be with you. In addition, I found out that we have to do a scare test and the top scarier becomes the pizzeria's leader!" he nearly shouted.

"But Freddie bear, you're not scary at all." Juliet said watching her boyfriend in distress." I know!" Freddie held his head in his hands." What do I do?"

Juliet took his hand feeling the cold metal against her warm skin.

"There is only so much you can do, Freddie at the test do your best love. If you don't end up leader then it's not so bad and you can talk to your Dad right?" The bear looked away.

"He'd freak." Juliet moved his head to her giving him a soft smile.

"As for us, we need to be more careful or see each other less." She said her voice quiet in the end.

Freddie took her hands, kissing the knuckles.

"We'll be careful, but if the second option has to happen. Then I at least want to do this." Freddie went on his knees pulling out a shiny golden band with a diamond from under his hat.

"Juliet Mara Robinson will you marry this animatronic bear when the time is right and if I become leader my queen?"

"Yes, my darling!" Freddie slipped the ring on and kissed his future mate passionately. If only Freddie knew exactly what he had done.

**Please review and to add yes the animatronics are breaking Mari's rules. **


	10. Chapter 10 Strange Feelings

**Hey Guys I'm back so just to clear up the toy animatronics are adopted by the original animatronics not biologically related although they were made in the same factory and call them mom and/or dad. There may or may not be pairings it's a surprise. **

**Ch. 10 Strange Feelings**

**Countdown 30 Days till ceremony…...**

It was another morning in the pizzeria, luckily for everyone it was the weekend and the pizzeria was only open on week days.

Despite that, the toys were getting no rest, especially since Freddy had set an alarm. The animatronics groaned as they yawned, stretched and walked over to sit at the party tables.

Each of animatronics were tired and irritated. Getting a surprise wakeup call from their leader was not on the top of their list for the day's schedule.

Their eyes were drawn to the large bear who seemed less grumpy.

"Good everyone is awake." Freddy addressed as the last of the animatronics took their seats.

Mangle took her place beside Foxy before rubbing her yellow eyes to stare at her parental figure.

He gave the female fox a smile before turning his attention back to Freddy.

"As you all probably know, I arranged a wake-up call because today is when the Toys will begin training for the ceremony." The leader said moving his eyes toward his crew.

"Each of us will take our trainee and show them the ropes in scaring." The bear continued before motioning to Foxy, Bonnie and Chica.

"Teach the Toys everything you know." Freddy stated his tone commanding and his stare harsh.

The originals nodded, gathering their charges and going their separate ways leaving Goldie, Freddie and B.B alone in the main area.

Freddy didn't have to give his brother a second glance as he turned away from the golden bear rocking B.B gently in his paws.

"Goldie, B.B is still an infant he will have his own ceremony when he comes of age. Make sure he doesn't cause any trouble." He muttered as Goldie levitated near Freddy pressing his nose.

Chuckling, when the familiar squeaky noise was heard causing Freddy to growl in warning.

"Whatever you say brother. Go train Jr. while I take B.B to the park." He stated nuzzling the younger bear's head and teleporting away.

After Freddy was sure Goldie was gone, the animatronic walked down the dimly lit halls with his son.

"Are we training in one of the party rooms?" Jr. asked.

"Bonnie is using the main party room for Bon's training. Foxy is in Pirate Cove with Mangle and Chica has T.C backstage. We are going to train in the Fazbear's secret location. This is where every future leader of the pizzeria practices their technique." Freddy stated as they reached the back of the pizzeria.

The bear opened the door leading outside, the sun shined bright hurting Jr's eyes. He flinched back in the building unsure of what to do, they weren't allowed outside it was a rule.

"Come on son, you'll get use to the sunlight." Freddie looked at his father who to his surprise held out his hand for the younger animatronic to take.

Jr. grasped the appendage and was slowly pulled outside. the sunlight not burning his eyes anymore as the bear observed his surroundings.

They were in a large fenced enclosure with two large metal dumpsters.

"This is where the janitors take out the trash." Jr said holding his nose at the foul odor in the air.

It is an unpleasant place, but large enough for your training. Remember not everything in life will be peaches and cream." He muttered.

Freddy walked in front of the dumpsters, behind both were a few garbage cans. Little by little the animatronic arranged the cans in a line, then walked back over to Jr.

"Son, these cans are going to act as your temporary hiding place. In the ceremony, it will be easier since the pizzeria will be dimly lit. You will have options on where to hide you will have the bathrooms, wall corners and party rooms. Now repeat that back to me." The elder instructed, his hands behind his back.

"Bathrooms, wall corners and party rooms." Freddie repeated, earning a nod from his father.

"Good now, watch carefully." Freddy took a breath running forward, quickly between the cans without knocking them over.

the large bear then, stood letting out his screech, causing the cans to topple to the ground.

Jr. looked in awe and a hint of fear at Freddy's abilities. A shiver going down his exoskeleton, this was the legacy of the Fazbears. Something he had to live up to.

"This technique is built for endurance. you have to be quick when comes to the night guard. We have to be able to out run the guard and strike fear into their heart with our screech. For us Fazbears, we like to toy with our prey before we strike that is the difference between us and the others. Bunnies, chickens and Foxes strike when they reach their target."

Freddy stepped back, allowing his blue eyes to turn dark before the Toreador March began to play.

The melody to any child was innocent nothing deadly. Even as a cub, Freddie didn't see anything harsh with the tone. Yet, Jr. knew the song spelled doom for the night guard.

A thought crossed the animatronics' mind and his ears lowered as his light blue eyes widened in realization.

"Father, I don't have the March."

Freddy stopped playing the song and put his hand on Jr's shoulder.

"You have somewhere inside of you. You just need to bring it out. The same happened to me, my March was late. I received it once I found myself."

The bear removed his hand from Freddie's shoulder moving it to his ear. He rubbed it gently in comfort as Jr relaxed.

Freddie smiled, wishing for his cubhood that way the bear could receive more than rare affection from his father.

"Come, show me how you properly hide and stalk your prey."

Freddie gulped, getting into position. He ran towards the cans concentrating, trying to recall how Freddy did his techniques.

Once he was done, Jr saw that all the trash cans were still upright.

He bit his lip, looking to his father.

"It's your first day, there will be mistakes. Now do it again."

Freddie nodded setting all the cans up before running again.

**Foxy and Mangle…...**

"Ok, lassie let's get started. I am unsure if ye are supposed to be pirate like me, but not to worry." Foxy said watching Mangle, who sat crisscrossed on top of a treasure chest.

She looked bored, overall uncomfortable as the female stared at her claws.

The cove was dark, but small rays of light appeared through the slightly open curtain.

Mangle smiled as the streams danced on her fur. she loved sunlight.

Although, darkness was her haven, the fox tolerated out of the need to be safe from humans.

Mangle looked at her mentor, who was still talking (more to himself than her).

She stretched out her hand to touch the rays, a few highlighting the yellow depth of her eyes and the large pink heart on her chest.

"Lassie are ye paying atten-."

The pirate fox froze at Mangle's golden lit eyes soaking in the rays of light that illuminated her entire form.

The light made her stand out even more than when she was dancing. Foxy couldn't take his eyes off of Mangle, in this light she was a beauty.

It wasn't until Mangle noticed Foxy staring, did the pirate break from his trace.

He shook his head violently with a low growl.

"Sorry, where were we?" Foxy muttered gaining his senses.

Mangle tapped her chin before answering.

"Training I believe. You were going on and on about how everyone is teaching about endurance and scare today. Which is why Aunt Chica is having T.C stack random objects around the pizzeria and Uncle Bonnie is teaching Bon the statue technique."

Foxy chuckled.

"Sometimes I think you listen to me too well, lassie."

She giggled causing Foxy to blush.

"Your task is to run up and down both hallways. foxes are known for being free runners. To give ya an edge, Mangle you may listen to your music. I notice your faster when you do. Don't be afraid to use your dance moves to increase speed." The pirate said as Mangle sprinted out of sight leaving Foxy in the cove.

"What is wrong with ya Foxy. Ye never seen Mangle in another light than your precious kit." He told himself before running after Mangle.

Little did he know, she was thinking the same thing.


	11. Chapter 11 Work Harder

**Ch. 11 Work Harder **

**20 Days till Ceremony….. **

"We are going to start with physical fitness. Personally, it is not my favorite aspect of training, seeing as you are very active on the guitar it should be a piece of cake. Right Bon, Bon?"

Bonnie just entering the dark party room could not find his son anywhere, even with his night vision.

The large purple bunny looked around, worrying as his parental instincts began to flair. He paused when a dark chuckle began echoing throughout the room.

Bonnie looked all around him seeing nothing.

For a moment, the animatronic thought he saw a shadowy figure and two glowing eyes on the ceiling or in the corner of the room.

If truth be told, Bonnie was completely taken aback by the chuckle that the animatronic couldn't think straight.

The fur on his neck and shoulders slowly stood on end just as Bon tackled his father to the ground.

The concealed form of the younger letting out a deafening screech.

After his shock subsided, Bonnie stood smiling at his son.

"I have never been so proud!" the animatronic shouted bringing his offspring into a hug.

By then Bon allowed his camouflage to collapse, enabling his father to continue to hold him.

The young buck frowned, then formed his muzzle into a small smirk.

"Yeah, I know Dad."

Chica looked nervously at her daughter.

The young chicken was currently reading three books, while sipping some left-over coffee from this morning.

For several days, Toy Chica refused to physically train and resided backstage to her room with mountains of books cradled in her wings.

Chica couldn't take it anymore when T.C was a baby, everything was simple, and the mother-daughter bond was so strong that the little chicken rarely ventured from Chica's side.

Now, Toy Chica as a young adult was distant, often wanting not to be near her overly enthusiastic parental figure.

The animatronic felt lost and she decided it was time to put her foot down.

Her daughter would never pass the ceremony if she didn't properly train.

"T.C enough is enough we need to train! The others have gone through physical exercise and are going through the next process. Just look!" Chica yelled agitated.

T.C looked up from her book to Mangle running at top speed struggling to catch up to Foxy.

Her blue eyes widened at how fast Mangle had become in such a short time.

With approval, Chica saw how Mangle was close to beating Foxy's record as the fastest animatronic in the pizzeria.

As she stared at the two foxes, Toy Chica observed how intently the pair were admiring each other's performance before looking away, focusing on other tasks.

Her face contorted in surprise when faint blushing was evident on their furry cheeks.

Toy Chica hid the shock with a smile, then turned to her mother.

"Physical activity is not my strongest suit. That is why, I am using strategy." The young chicken explained.

"These books are all about animatronic movement, scare/ battle tactics and the element of surprise." Toy Chica said showing the book to Chica, who browsed its content.

"By memorizing the methods in the books, I will acquire more than enough knowledge to outwit my opponents." Chica concluded bringing her wing to her beak.

She removed the appendage and gave it to a shocked Chica, who had no idea her daughter could remove her beak.

The toy chicken hurried into the hall, becoming one with the darkness of the pizzeria.

A creepy groan vibrated from her chest as she tip-toed to the office.

After three minutes, Chica heard Mike's terrified scream and watched as he ran to his car and drove off.

Her daughter walked back to her mother taking the beak and placing it back on her face.

Before Chica could apologize, she was tackled into a hug by the young chicken.

"I'm easily annoyed, irritable and prefer to be alone. But through it all, I love you mom. I really do, and I'll cook with you whenever you want."

The toy animatronic's words caused oil to leak from Chica's eyes, she had never been happier.

Freddy growled in frustration.

He was getting nowhere, training Jr.

The young bear wasn't improving.

He was borderline scary which was not what the leader was going for.

Borderline was code for he couldn't even scare adults. Children probably, adults absolutely not.

The animatronic glanced at T.F relentlessly doing push-ups. Frets got up, prepared to jog around the fenced area.

"That's enough inside. We are done for today. Go rest, son." Freddy said stomping inside.

"Oh, what do I do?" Freddy muttered clenching his fists.

"That bad huh?" Freddy frowned, not bothering to look at a floating Goldie. Jr's training not going so good?" the golden bear stated moving close to his brother.

Freddy slammed his fists against the table glaring at Golden Freddy.

"He is not even close to my level of expertise! It is Fazbear tradition, the bear animatronics are the scariest! We are kings and conquerors!" he said laying his head in his hands.

"And stubborn glory hogs." Goldie whispered pausing in his levitation and taking a seat next to Freddy.

"Yes, we are the most frightening, but we are also strong, compassionate, understanding of the others and know what is right. This is why we are the protectors of the pizzeria." Goldie stated coaxing Freddy into looking at him.

"Jr. has all the qualities of a Fazbear. I am unsure whether he is scary or not, regardless, Freddie will surpass you in his own way. In order for this to happen, he needs his father to believe in him." Golden Freddy muttered.

From a distance, the bear sensed BB awakening from his nap. He stood, then once again levitated.

"Remember, brother he is not you." The bear said disappearing backstage.

Freddy yawned, he was grateful for the advice and would take the words into consideration after his nap.

Backstage Goldie went through the door of his dressing room and stopped when Marionette was present.

The Puppet stood, holding a very wide-awake baby, BB.

The child stared blankly at the animatronic and curiously reached to touch his mask.

"Mari." The golden bear whispered gaining the Puppet's attention. Marionette having sensed Goldie placed BB in his play pen.

He slowly stepped away from the pen, struggling to resist the baby's arms reaching to be held.

"I could not help it. I know I should not be here." The animatronic muttered receiving a pat on the back by Goldie.

"I understand, but why give him to me?" The bear asked.

The Puppet looked to Goldie.

Of the animatronics, Mari was closest to Goldie. He confided all his secrets in the bear and return the bear kept them hidden.

"I don't stay in one place, I linger for a sort time then move on. That is not a life for him. I am working to fix it." Mari confessed moving his eyes from BB.

The more he stayed in the child's presence the harder it will be to leave.

"You will eventually have to tell the others Balloon Boy wasn't created from the factory." Goldie said.

" I know just not now." Marionette said disappearing, unknown to Goldie that a bit of oil was left on the floor from his tears.


	12. Chapter 12 The Introduction

**Ch. 12 The Introduction **

**10 Days till Ceremony…..**

Freddie leaned his head against the party room long table and stared blankly at his plate of pizza.

He allowed a small groan to escape his mouth, this alerted his comrades of his turmoil.

"It is ok, Freddie." Mangle said gently patting the back of his exoskeleton.

Today, was the toys day off after several days of intense training.

Although none of the animatronics were as sad or exhausted as Freddie, the bear had, unfortunately, overheard his father and uncle talking.

His father confided in his uncle that he wasn't to Freddy's scare level.

The news disappointed and frustrated the bear to a point where he wanted to improve. Instead of taking a break to relax, Frets ran laps until he was called for supper.

Nothing hurt more than his father being angry that his son wasn't scare material.

"Quit moping and eat your pizza. You look like you need it." Bon Bon stated sliding an entire slice down his throat.

Chica cringed at his display and moved her attention to the depressed bear.

"There are bags under your eyes. Did you not sleep?" the chicken asked pulling a mirror in front of Freddie's face.

He placed a finger under his eyes, there were small dark lines.

"Yeah, I've been pushing myself too hard." The three looked at the bear unconvinced.

"You've been pushing yourself or Uncle Freddy has been pushing you?" Mangle asked as all eyes were on Jr.

They all grew up around the leader of the pizzeria, they knew his moods and how he acted towards his successor.

Freddie sat there nervously as his comrades seen to lean in more in order to get him talking. In frustration, he slammed his fists against the table and stood.

"Guys, it's none of your business ok?!" Freddie shouted running down the dark halls.

"Well, that wasn't the sweet and lovable Freddie we all love." Mangle said throwing away her plate.

"Can you blame the guy; this stupid ceremony is making us all go nuts," said Bon before standing and walking down the hall following Freddie's dented footprints in the tiled floors.

He paused when Mike was standing in the doorway of the office, his mouth agape, and his hands tangled in his hair as he stared at the prints.

Bon smiled leaning against the opposite wall.

"Oh Mike, why do you put yourself through this torture? I mean you're stuck making minimum wage and babysitting killer animatronics all night and half the day. You have no life, not that I'm one to talk. I'm an animatronic bunny built to entertain brats for the rest of my life. But you still have time to make something of yourself."

Mike said nothing as Bon patted his head and proceeded to walk down the halls. He found Freddie outside on the roof, the sky a mixture of orange and purple as the sun was setting.

"So I see you found a new spot to run from your problems? Huh, even lead singers can be drama queens." Freddie huffed.

"Your one to talk guitar bunny, I heard from Uncle Foxy you are planning on leaving the band and going solo."

Bon shrugged.

"Hey Frets, If I could leave this place I would. But I'm not human."

Freddie grinned.

"Or maybe you're just attached to this old place." Bon walked beside the bear, looking to the horizon, but saying nothing. He knew Freddie was right, the bunny was too attached to the place and everyone in it.

Obviously, he wouldn't admit it rock stars never do." So about what happened with Mangle and Chica." Freddie pounded his head against the ledge of the roof.

"The girls are right Dad did push me, but I also pushed myself. I need to be at his scare level or else I can't succeed and Dad will never be proud of me."

Bon's green eyes widened, and he fingered his ears.

"So that's what this is about."

In an instant, Freddie's hat was snatched from his head. He nearly panicked a Fazbear is nothing without their hat.

"Bon give that back!" The toy bunny ignored his plead, placing the hat on his head and balancing himself on the edge of the roof.

"Little teddy wants Daddy to be proud of him! Trust me, Frets you don't need your old man's approval. It's a waste of time and what is there to gain?" Bon stated slapping the hat back on Jr.'s head.

Freddie frowned, blue eyes narrowing into Bon's green ones. He grabbed Bon's arm pulling him from the ledge.

"I love my Dad, Bon and I want him to be proud of me like Uncle Bonnie is of you. Regardless of what you do, your father will continue to love and shower you with affection. My Dad has never showered me with affection, Uncle Goldie was the only one who really filled that void." Bon rolled his eyes.

"I wish my Dad was more like Uncle Freddy. At least I wouldn't be embarrassed every second of the day and night in front of everyone!" he yelled trying to catch his breath.

Both animatronics were at odds, both wanting what the other had.

Freddie smiled, although they had different opinions and desires for their lives. Bon was still Freddie's best friend.

"Truce?" Jr. said extending his hand to Bon.

The bunny chuckled darkly and took the bear's hand.

"Truce, Frets." Bon took his hand and moved it to Jr.'s back.

"Come on, there is some extra pizza in the kitchen if you're interested?"

Freddie nodded, seeing that the sky was dark and littered with stars.

The animatronics retreated inside to the halls leading to the kitchen.

"Pizza with carrots and broccoli?" Jr. felt sick and wanted to gag at his friend's choice in toppings.

"What about you, big shot? Tuna fish and squid, it smells rank!" Freddie just shrugged and ate the slice in one bite, he licked his lips satisfied with the taste.

Bon was eating the toppings off one by one before stuffing his face.

They went to get more pizza when a shuffling sound was heard in the next room.

Bon's ears twitched as did Freddie's, they heard small footsteps that could have been overlooked if the toys didn't have the oversensitive hearing. Freddie tensed.

"What was that?" Bon narrowed his eyes to the main room where the entrance was.

"I don't know, but let's check it out." Freddie walked quietly into the room, while Bon blended into the darkness.

He distanced himself from Freddy to the dark walls of the hall. If there was danger the bunny would reveal himself, but for now, his eyes remained trained on his friend.

Bon watched as Freddie looked around for anything suspicious, this left the bunny feeling a bit guilty.

The bear was the bait to lure out whatever was hiding in here, Bon just hoped it was some little brat that way he could have Mike call the kid's parents to come to get them.

Freddie took a deep breath to calm himself, he had checked under the long tables the stage, and storage room.

Pirate Cove was the last to be checked, Foxy wasn't in there and he knew Mangle would probably be in her room with the door shut, playing music.

Freddie couldn't really tell since the walls in her room were sound proof.

The curtains on the cove were closed and it was dark but taking a risk the bear slowly opened the curtain.

There was nothing, Freddie turned to Bon and gave a thumbs up until he was harshly shoved to the ground.

His eyes remained closed as his mechanics recovered from the impact.

While his servos were searching for internal damage, the animatronic felt a lightweight on his abdomen.

"Well, if it isn't my Teddy bear." A flirtatious voice whispered.

Freddie's eyes flung open, he looked up at the person.

"J-juliet, w-what a-are you d-doing h-here?" the bear stuttered, surprised to have his girlfriend here and sitting on him.

His face began heating up, a lovey-dovey smile on his face. How he had missed her, it felt like they had been separated for years.

Freddie opened his mouth to speak but froze when he saw Bon peeking behind the cove. Panic rose within his exoskeleton, Foxy and Mangle were the only ones who knew about Juliet.

He saw white pupils narrow, Bon probably thought she was attacking Freddie and since Juliet wasn't a child, he was allowed to kill her.

Freddie had to think fast, he saw Bon edge closer ready to screech.

Without warning, Freddie grabbed Juliet's face and slammed his lips against hers, holding the human tightly to him.

Juliet was surprised by his actions but moved her lips against his own.

Freddie slowly began to stand but kept his lips connected to hers.

Once the bear was off the ground, he positioned his hands on his fiancée's back and knees lifting her bridal style.

He quickly ended the kiss rubbing his nose against hers then pecking her forehead and cheek.

Juliet giggled turning wide-eyed when she saw the animatronic bunny in front of them.

Freddie's ears bent in guilt, his best friend should have been the first to know about Juliet.

"Bon this is my girlfriend and fiancée Juliet Robinson. Juliet, this is my best friend Toy Bonnie. He is Bonnie the bunny's son."


	13. Chapter 13 What is Needed

**Ch. 13 What is Needed**

Freddie twirled his thumbs nervously as the animatronic looked between his best friend and fiancée.

They were seated at one of the party tables, Juliet was munching on a slice of Freddie's tuna fish and squid pizza.

While Bon strummed a cord to two on his guitar to create background noise to prevent suspension in case the other animatronics were nearby.

The bunny's green eyes staring curiously at Juliet.

"Bon, I'm sorry. You should have been the first to know about Juliet. I-." Freddie was cut off when Bon put his hand up to stop him from proceeding.

"Frets, you're not the only one with secrets in this pizzeria. I can name a few off the top of my ears. It is no surprise you hid her…um, she knows about the rules?" Bon asked.

The bear opened his mouth to answer but was cut off once again.

"Yes, Teddy bear explained. Being with a human is considered forbidden, how dumb is that!" Juliet said receiving a nod from the animatronic bunny.

"We didn't make the rules, toots. Our leader did." Juliet gave Bon a questioning look.

"Freddy. His father made the rules." The woman said pointing to the bear next to her.

"No. Freddy didn't make these rules." Bon stated strumming more cords.

Freddie scooted his chair close to Juliet.

"We have two leaders who work together as a unit. One stays in the pizzeria to watch over us, while the other oversees business surrounding the pizzeria." The bear explained.

"In other words, what Frets means by business is that our leader uses his powers to manipulate the employees and office directors to provide for our needs. It's kinda why we toys were raised by the original animatronics. He warped the minds of the manufactory works." Bon said not surprised to see a horrified look on the woman's face.

"That's terrible who is this animatronic?" Juliet asked.

"His name is Marionette, but the children prefer to call him the Puppet," Freddie whispered as Juliet's eyes widened to a degree.

"Wait, you mean that tall stringless puppet who use to give kids balloons when we were younger?" Juliet asked receiving a slow nod from both animatronics.

"He seemed so nice and harmless," Juliet whispered.

Bon, let out a dark chuckle.

"During the day it may appear that way but trust me. At night is when an animatronic shows its true colors. Frets, here is another story. He can barely scare anything, no offense." The bunny stated looking remorseful for his friend.

Freddie groaned leaning his head on the table.

"Again, Bon!" Juliet stood and began massaging the bear's shoulders.

Jr. closed his eyes, allowing the stress and tension to leave him.

"I'm guessing training didn't go well today. How long until the ceremony?" the woman asked.

"Ten days." The bear announced. He moaned, relaxing at Juliet's touch.

"I need to improve my scare level by then," Freddie muttered.

"What I need is a tutor." The animatronic said gazing in Bon's direction.

"Frets, teaching and I are not a good combination. I tried to teach Foxy how to kickbox and Mike ended up in the hospital for a few weeks. At least it was peaceful. Do you know how hard it is being taught to go after a moving target? Then have your parents say not to go after it? It is torture!" Bon grumbled, clenching his fists and staring at the office.

"Mike is our practice dummy. Dad and the others don't want him killed because for some odd reason they like him. That and he prevents our parents from harming other guards. In a way, he's the pizzeria's scapegoat." Freddie muttered.

"Bon, please. I need a tutor, you heard my Dad: A Fazbear bear animatronic must inherit the role as a leader. It is tradition! I know for a fact you don't want to be a leader. It will ruin your chances of leaving this place." Freddie stated with a clever smile.

He saw a hint of panic rise on the bunny animatronic's face, ears dropping for a moment.

"I'll be your tutor on one condition, your fiancée helps."

Jr.'s blue eyes widened, unknowingly a low growl escaped his lips.

"Why?"

Bon narrowed his eyes having heard the growl.

"You need motivation and that kiss you bestowed on her earlier proves, she is plenty of motivation for you."

Freddie blushed, while Juliet giggled.

"Alright, but she can't be here all the time. I don't want Dad to discover her before I tell him about us. You, Foxy and Mangle are the only ones who are aware of our relationship."

Juliet intertwined her hand with Freddie's paw.

She leaned down and kissed Freddie's nose as the animatronic encircled her waist. Bon smirked at the sight.

The pair looked content and infatuated with one another.

His mind lingered on the pizzeria rules as he watched the couple's affections. With a sigh, Bon stroked his ears.

"I won't lie, Uncle Freddy won't be pleased if he finds out. Don't worry your secret is safe with me. Just promise in the future, you won't rush into having bear/human brats." The bunny pleaded not willing to be a babysitter.

"No worries there, Rock star," Juliet said receiving a smile from the bunny. "Call me Bon Bon, toots."

Foxy stroked the hook on his hand, walking the halls toward the Cove.

It had been his night to patrol the pizzeria and good thing too. The pirate fox had taken the job purposely in order to think over his thoughts about Mangle.

She was beautiful, talented, energetic and full of life.

Everything that made a good pirate fox, but he began seeing her in another light a romantic one.

The fox shook his head again for the third time that night.

He raised Mangle, although she wasn't biologically his offspring.

He couldn't be with her or could he?

"Argh, all this thinking be making my head hurt!" Foxy yelled entering the main party room where Jr, Bon, and Juliet were.

All three breathed in relief at the sight of the animatronic.

Foxy walked over and smiled at Juliet.

"Nice to see again lass." He said.

"It's great to be back here. Thanks for leaving the door open." She replied.

Foxy walked over to Bonnie.

"So, nephew. Ye finally discovered Jr.'s secret." He said pulling a bit at the bunny's ears.

"Whatever," Bon said with a yawn.

"I'm going to bed. Nice to meet ya, toots." The bunny whispered walking backstage with his guitar.

"It is getting late. I better go Teddy Bear." Juliet uttered.

Freddie's ears flattened, but he sensed the drowsiness in her voice and nodded, walking his love to the front door.

Foxy looked at the pair before disappearing into his cove.

He walked over to the large Pirate ship to the captain's quarters as it was called. Better known as his bedroom and private chambers.

He preferred sleeping on the ship instead of having a bedroom in the walls.

Mangle on the other hand was different, she was a female.

Foxy didn't know much when it came to women, but he did know there were moments when they needed space.

Foxy learned this when Mangle was a teenager.

He could barely control the vixen, her angry alone made her more pirate than he was. The animatronic shivered, those were hard times, but he had to admit Mangle was more attractive when she was angry.

He blushed and hurried to his room, surprised when the vixen was standing right in his bedroom.

"Mangle! Oh...um lass, you should be asleep. The pizzeria is open tomorrow." Foxy said noticing Mangle rubbing her shoulder.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep. S-so, I came to check on you, but you weren't here." She replied her gaze focused on the floorboards.

Foxy stood in front of her and gently grasped her shoulders.

"I was on patrol tonight. I thought you knew." Foxy whispered.

Mangle's eyes connected with Foxy's.

"Now I do." Mangle leaned over placing her lips against Foxy's in a quick peck before running out of the room in shock.

Foxy just stood there heart hammering and a possessive growl escaping his throat. He gripped his head as a loud voice yelled at him: **"Our Mate!" **


End file.
